


Meant to be Yours

by veilsan13



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, He's evil, I got inspired, Kinda, Multi, Reader is Nonbinary, Since Slenderman isn't an option in my other fic, Suicide mention, a bit of possessive behavior, choose your gender kiddos, hah, he deserves some love, loosely based on the song from Heathers, no beta read, part of fic is marked so you can skip it, was listening to broadway and musical tunes, what did ya expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veilsan13/pseuds/veilsan13
Summary: Immortal beings don't fall in love. It was unheard of. This wasn't the case for Slenderman when he met you. You were everything he didn't know he needed. And he will be damned if he lets anyone have a say in what you choose. Even you.





	Meant to be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have my other fic to work on but I was struck with inspiration and wanted to treat you guys to something :)  
FYI: There is a suicide mention/trigger. It will be marked with bold asterisks (***)  
Hope y'all enjoy it!

You were a bit of an outcast but not enough for you to be subjected to bullying. Most people would ignore you and you preferred it that way. 

It all changed one day when one of the popular girls at school decided to play a rather nasty prank at you. 

You did not like it one bit. 

Explaining to your parents why you were covered in ‘blood’ was rather difficult. Still, red paint is difficult to remove from your clothes. It was your favorite jacket after all. 

Things escalated from there. Cruel jokes every day. You were fed up. You were done.

You needed to get back at them.

You played with things you shouldn’t. You ran into the woods that surrounded your home. There were legends that plagued the area.

A demon of sorts, an immortal being resided there in the woods and whoever entered their forest was not given mercy. A monster that is willing to help in any favor if satisfaction is met. 

You were desperate for help. 

Truthfully, you were rather angry and that clouded your morals but screw that. You wanted to be the bad guy this time. You wanted to have the last laugh.

Your energy attracted some rather dangerous attention. 

He was a faceless demon. A being of fear that had been around since the beginning of time. He had things to do, but he sensed someone in his forest. His home, a grand mansion that can only be seen by who he grants permission to, was hidden well. He was rather bored, you see. He lived alone. At least for now.

Maybe he could play a game? And so he did.

With a flick of his hand, he gave permission to the person strolling around his forest. They’ll find the mansion soon.

He found the energy of this individual rather intoxicating.

Seeing just forest irritated you but that changed when a building came to view. You found this rather odd as in maps you have never seen this property. Against your better judgement, you walked to the foyer of the mansion. 

It was massive. Long vertical windows decorated the home and they were covered with stunning black curtains. The outside of the home looked old but it gave off a vibe that it will always stay standing. 

You cautiously walked towards the door. Right when you were about to knock on the door, it opened slowly. 

You have seen horror movies and your brain is screaming at you to run away.

You ignore it and walk inside.

The inside of the mansion was furnished. There were candles all throughout the inside. It gave off a rather gothic vibe and you were living for it. 

It was when you heard a male voice that you were spooked.

“May I ask why you are here?”

  
You turn all over and find no one. Hm. That’s weird.

“Hi..uh..I’m sorry to be a bother but I was wondering if you know of the legends around this forest?”

Silence. And then a dark chuckle was heard. 

“Legends, huh? Pray tell. What legends have these humans come up with this time around?”

You found the man’s word choice odd but you didn’t question it. 

“They say that a demon resides in this forest. A demon that will help someone in need, in return”, you begin. “I don’t have much but my soul.”

Footsteps alerted your attention towards the staircase. Along the wooden rail, a delicate hand was holding onto it as the individual walked down. 

Your eyes widen as you came face to...face-less to the so called demon. 

He was dressed in a suit. Black and slim. It fit him quite nicely. The man was also extremely tall.

“I am Slenderman. I am the so called demon of the forest. I don’t indulge in petty deals but you have sparked my interest”, he began, pulling out his hand towards you. “I won’t ask for anything in return. Consider this a freebie of sorts.”

You knew better than to accept his offer. There had to be a catch. But the thought of seeing those people suffer really did it for you. 

Your hand slipped into his easily. 

You shook hands, sealing a deal. 

It started off small. 

He would do little things to set off the people at school and it made you smile. Things like causing minor accidents caused you great joy. 

Is this what payback felt like?

After a few months, no one was bothering anymore. It made you happy. 

You also spent time with Slenderman. You found his company to your liking. He was very charismatic despite being what he was. He read books in his free time and you soon found yourself sitting on an ottoman, listening to him read various books. Whenever you spent time with the being, it felt like peace. 

It wasn’t like you didn’t have a good home. You just felt a bit outcasted there too. Your parents expected something else and when they didn’t get what they want, they disregarded everything about you. 

But with Slenderman, you felt heard. Even when he says he doesn’t care, he always does things to show he does in fact. 

You were a peculiar individual to say the least. You were different from many humans he had encountered. Most were too busy consumed by greed or power; not that Slenderman himself is different, he’s classy. 

But you.

You were different. He found he liked your company. He found himself sitting in the living room waiting for your arrival instead of his usual place in his office.

He had began to take note of certain things.

Things like when your hair falls carelessly on your face and you blow it away. Or when you smile, giggle or even cry whenever he reads you from his collections of rare books. He liked hearing your long rants about anything or was it your voice he found soothing? An immortal being lives a long life alone. He yearns for company, for someone to be beside him. He is not dumb; he is actually incredibly smart. He takes note of the stares. He takes note of the quickly tuning of your head; he was still able to catch the reddening of your ears. 

He is sure of it.

It happened one night. It has been a few months into this endeavor of becoming somewhat ‘friends’. 

You had walked in like usual, flopping onto the couch where you began to rant of your day. You were no longer getting bullied. Everyone left you alone. But your parents. Damn.

They have been after you for a while now. You were pretty amazed at how they often reacted to your whereabouts. It wasn’t like they cared. 

“And so, I’m like..the hell? Ya know?” you had just finished your rant to the eldritch being who stayed silent but nodded throughout.

“But whatever. I’ll move out soon and I’ll be ready to take on the world!”, you stretch out your arm towards the ceiling. 

The being didn’t say anything but add some wood to the fireplace beside them. In a snap, a fire began to burn. Strange to say but it was just perfect.

You found comfort in the warmth. 

Suddenly you felt a blanket fall over you. Slenderman then sits down on the floor, beside the couch to meet your face; the guy is tall and you find it endearing. 

You wrapped the blanket tighter. 

“Where will you go?”

His voice sounded almost anxious.

You shrugged. “I don’t know. I just don’t want to be with my parents. I want to be somewhere I can be free.”  _ Somewhere with you  _ was what you wanted to say. 

But you had to face reality. 

He was a demon. A monster of sorts. He obviously has better things to do than play around with you any longer. This deal is only supposed to last till you graduate. After that, you’re on your own. 

“Y/N.”

You turn to face the being. 

“Remember when I said I didn’t want anything in return for our deal?”

Your heart dropped. Was he going to kill you after all? Take your soul? You felt your eyes sting.

You gave a nod.

“What if I wanted you to be mine?”

Your eyes widen. What? Did you hear this correctly? 

“What did you say?”

Slenderman did not need to worry about your response. Any other person would’ve retracted their words and left. But he is no person. He is sure of what your feelings are towards him.

“Will you be mine? Come stay with me after graduation. You can live here. We can become one, together.”

Tears stung your eyes as you suddenly felt whole. 

“Yeah. I would like that”, you rubbed your eyes before you let out a small yelp as you felt his hands grab you by your waist. 

Gently, he placed you in his lap. You were sure you were red. The two of you were incredibly close. Your chests were almost touching. Your eyes were literally anywhere but at him.

“Y/N, look at me.” Gentle but demanding. 

You listened. 

He leaned in and so did you. You failed to realize that he did not have a face and therefore, no lips. Oh, how wrong you were!

Instead of meeting with nothing, your lips were met with lips of his own. This caught you by surprise, letting out a small gasp. 

It was here you felt a tongue (that wasn’t your own, mind you) and you closed your eyes and kissed back. His arms suddenly closed around you, tightly. Your arms snaked around his neck, trying to pull him more close than what he already was. 

When you part, you felt yourself burning up. 

“I didn’t know you had a mouth.” Smooth Y/N.

Slenderman smirks at you, opening his mouth to reveal pointy teeth. “I don’t like to show it often. Only for special occasions.”

And with that, he attacked your throat, not that you were complaining. Small bites littered your upper body at this point, your sweater was long forgotten on the floor. 

That night was filled with pure love but yet there was also this carnal pleasure through it all. You had decided that you wanted him. For better and for worse. 

  
  
  


Graduation was only a month away.

And that meant prom was exactly two weeks away. 

You rolled your eyes through the hallway of the school. Everyone was excited for prom. You weren’t going because there was no reason to. You rather spend the evening with Slenderman, reading some books or just plain being together. 

Then the disappearance of one of the football players in town happened. 

Everyone was shaken up. The teen’s parents were distraught. There was threatening to shut down prom and even classes to help look for the boy. The mayor of the town had decided to not postpone any activities. It will show that the town is scared if they are affected by this tragic event. Still, there were search parties but to no alas. 

Curfews were beginning to be enacted. That meant you couldn’t go to the mansion to see Slenderman. 

What was also new was that the same students that bullied you actually grew a pair and apologized to you. The small group had decided that it would be best for everyone to be okay with no ill will between them in case of accidents that can occur. 

What a coincidence.

One of the popular girls from the group, Jackie, was reported missing the next day. Her body was found near the edge of the forest. Her parents were distraught. You attended the funeral where one of the other students named Peter came out to lay a hand on your shoulder. He had passed you a phone number. It was for a group chat for everyone to stay in touch. 

He was found dead two days later in his bed. Details weren’t released to the public but rumors had it he was mutilated.

You were scared. You needed to see Slenderman. 

At midnight, you snuck out your home and ran into the comfort of the woods. Once you saw the mansion, you hauled it faster, almost crashing into the front door were it not for Slenderman who caught you.

You let yourself break down. “It’s awful...Two classmates were found dead, Slender”, you cried into his chest. He pulled you closer and moved to sit on the ottoman. You sat in his lap, crying softly now. His head dipped down into your neck where you felt a sharp pain and then a lap of a tongue. You would’ve protested due to your sadness but Slenderman really had a way to help you feel better. The night went on with him taking your mind off of the killings.

Morning came around and you smack your head, realizing you stayed the night. Slenderman didn’t sleep so he wasn’t there when you awoke. You strolled into the bathroom where you saw your bare chest. It was covered with marks. You smiled at them. While you admired yourself in the mirror, something caught your attention. It was a small earring. 

Why did it look so familiar?

As you stared at it, you felt sudden dread at the realization. 

This belonged to Jackie. 

Wasn’t she wearing this before she was found dead? 

“Couldn’t find the other pair. But jewelry like that doesn’t suit you”, Slenderman appears and grabs the earring, throwing it out an opened window. 

You know exactly why he couldn’t find the other pair.

The other missing ear piece was worn by Jackie when she was buried. From what you had heard, with rumors flying everywhere, those earrings were prized possessions for her family; they had been passed down from generation to generation.   


“How did you get that earring?” You were hoping for some truth. You know that he was a demon. He was an old age killer. He had told you stories albeit none of which included what or who he killed throughout centuries. 

“I found it in the forest.”

You only nod. “Okay. Well, I have to go. My parents must be scared if I’m not in my room”, you lied. 

Slenderman found this odd.

“Why would your parents care if you’re out?”

You forgot how thorough he is. You also forget that he remembers details a lot better than you. 

“I have to get ready for school. I’m going to meet with some other people from the group chat I joined. We are going to the mall to get ready for prom. Well, I’m helping them get ready.”

“Prom? Do you want to go?”

You shook your head. “I’m fine. I don’t mind missing that. But I really do have to get going.” You gave a small nod before walking out the room and towards the front door. You didn’t even give him a kiss goodbye to which was accustomed already. 

It was a week till prom. 

And within that previous week, there were more students and adults winding up dead. It was sickening. Nobody wanted to leave their home in fear of being killed. 

You sat outside on the bench at the park. The sun was setting but that didn’t concern you. It has also been a week since you stepped foot into the mansion. You hadn’t seen Slenderman. On the wooden bench, you could see the edge of the forest. You could almost feel a vibe of animosity coming from it. You found this quite unnerving. 

A sudden hand on your shoulder sent alarms through your head but you calmed down when you realized it was Jeremy, a fellow classmate. His blond hair covered his left eye as he looked at you apologetically. “Sorry Y/N, didn’t mean to scare you”, he began. He looked to the woods and shook his head lightly. “What are you doing out here by yourself? You know it’s getting dangerous.”

You nod. “Sorry. I just needed a breather”, you rose and stretched your arms. Jeremy moved in front of you. 

“Can I walk you home?”

You agreed with a small smile on your part. You walked in front of him while he strayed behind, just a few feet from you. He began to talk to you about a variety of topics, trying to ease your mind. You would either hum or nod in response to his remarks. The streetlights began to turn on, despite the small bit of sun still out. He was ranting about an ice cream flavor when he suddenly fell quiet. You stopped in your tracks. 

“Jeremy? You okay, bud?” You turn and your mouth drops in horror. Black tendrils were wrapped around the boy’s body. His mouth was slammed shut with another tendril. You could see fear in his eyes. 

What the hell was happening?

You can see from the tendrils that they were connected to something. Or rather, someone. 

“Slenderman?”

The being was not shocked. He didn’t seem at all surprised at your reaction. With no face, it was hard to distinguish what he was feeling.

Slenderman was relishing in the muffled screams of this  _ boy _ who dared touch you. Your screams caused a ripple of pleasure as he ripped apart Jeremy.

Blood stained his suit but he didn’t care. As he walked towards your fallen body on the floor, you stayed still, eyes wide and mouth hung open. 

“My dear, I apologize. I don’t usually make a mess. Only when what is mine is affected.”

“So..it was you...You killed Jackie and everyone else...why?” Tears threatened to spill out your eyes. You were scared. You were stressed. You were heart broken. 

‘Oh, Y/N. They are taking you away from me. You are to be by my side, not theirs. I was simply protecting what is mine.”

A sudden sense of rage filled you. “And you decided to kill everyone?! I am allowed to have friends! Or at least allowed to spend time with other people, Slenderman! You don’t own me”, venom was spat at the being. You were angry. How dare he assume?! You feel disgusted. Disgusted that you felt what may have been love. 

Slenderman stayed quiet as he kneeled down to touch your head. You snapped away from him. You crawled a little before getting up, standing a few feet away from him. 

“Leave me alone. I don’t want to see you.” You ran. You ran as fast as you could towards your home. You fell a couple of times, small scrapes now on your legs but you didn't care. You ignored your parent’s calls as you ran through the front door towards your room. You slammed it shut, locking it and you stayed still, gasping, standing in the middle of the room. You fell to your knees and you hugged yourself, letting yourself cry. You couldn’t believe this. You fell to the floor, curling up. Sleep soon called you and you slept. 

Slenderman didn’t know what so wrong with protecting you. Your words hurt him; he was only looking after you. He paced back and forth in his office. What did he do wrong?

He could feel tremors throughout the building. He breathed in, calming himself down. The glass in his office broke. Shattered glass littered the floor at his feet. He was fuming. 

You were  _ his!  _

Tremors filled the building again. The moonlight filled the room as black tendrils came out through his back. He was boiling mad. He was going to get you back. 

Whether you _ liked it or not.  _

A week has passed. 

There hadn’t been no murders of any students or anyone in general. Prom was not cancelled. In fact, the senior class was excited for the day; everyone was getting ready for the night.

You stayed at home. You really didn’t want to go out. You were still sad from what you found out from Slenderman. He didn’t bother you for the rest of the week. 

Hours passed and night soon fell. You curled up in your bed, turning on the TV to watch a few flicks on netflix. Your parents were downstairs doing what they usually do. It was when you heard some crashes downstairs. You slowly jump off your bed and open the door to your bedroom. 

“Mom? Dad? You guys okay?” You figured pots and pans fell. Your mom had a knack to try and cook. As you descended the stairs of your home, you gasped at the sight before you. Your parents were downstairs. Yes. 

But they were lifeless on the floor. 

“Oh gosh..”

“Y/N. It is so nice to see you. I have missed you dear.” You hear individual you had been avoiding to hear. 

At the entrance of your home was Slenderman. Instead of wearing a simple black suit, he was donned with a silver suit. A bright red tie adorned his neck and in his hand, was a beautiful red rose. “I’m aware your prom is happening now. It would be an honor to escort you. Your parents are taken care of, so do not worry, my dear.”

You stared in horror as he began to take closer steps towards you. 

For the first time in your life, you didn’t want to run into his arms. You turned back and ran into your room, locking the door and slamming it shut. You backed onto the bed. 

Outside your door, Slenderman gently knocked. 

“My dear, you don’t have to hide from me”, he laid his hand on the door. “You hurt me, you know. Your words hurt. But I forgive you, you were only confused.”

He could have killed you. Death was too sweet for you though. 

“You don’t understand that those people were taking you away from me, dear. They made you blind, messed up your mind but, my love, I can set you free. Free of humanity and mortal life.”

His words scared you. He was not thinking straight. 

“You have changed me. I never cared for humans, at least, not in the way I care about you”, Slenderman had sat down in front of the door now. He wasn’t going to force himself inside; he was a gentleman after all. 

“ _ I was meant to be yours, we were meant to be one” _ it came out as a whisper, unheard by you. Why couldn’t you understand?

What was so difficult to get? He loved you dearly, more than killing and more than being feared. 

“Y/N, please. You were meant to be mine and I am all that you need, dear. You were able to cut open the heart I thought I lost and yet, you left me there to bleed.”

You had no idea what to make of this. You wanted out. You hadnt’t meant for anything like this to happen. Now there was blood on your hands. You were the reason those innocent people died. You wanted out. 

  
*******

Climbing onto your bed, you reached from behind the mattress to pull out a small bottle of pills. You wanted out.

Now. 

Before he can do anything to you. 

*******

The eldritch being rose and knocked on your door. 

“Y/N, can you please open the door? Can we not fight anymore, please? Can we stop this fighting that is keeping us apart? Y/N, I know you’re scared but I can set you free, dear”, he knocked harder on the door. 

“I’m going to count to three. Open up.” When he received no response, he began his count. 

One.

Two.

Three.

Black tendrils appeared and grabbed hold of the door and pulled it off its hinges. Slenderman walked inside the room and the rose he had in his hand fell to the floor. 

*******

Your body laid lifeless on the floor. An empty bottle of pills laid beside you. Your eyes were wide open and unblinking.

*******

Slenderman had scooped up your body, holding you close to his. 

“Please, don’t leave me alone. You were all I could trust. You were all I held dear” Walls began to shake, small pieces of debris began to fall from the ceiling. A mouth appeared on his face, sharp teeth were pointy and ready to go. He let out an ear piercing scream. He was going to make them all pay. Every single individual that lives in this town will pay for what they have done to him, to you. 

  
  


“Geez, it wouldn’t hurt to meet some humans. I was human once too damnit”, Jeff the Killer argued, slumping on the sofa. 

Ben Drowned rolled his eyes and continued playing the video game that held his attention. Masky walked closer to Jeff and smacked the back of his head.

“Quiet you. Slenderman has made it very clear what will happen if you disobey orders.”

Jeff scowled but said no more. Eyeless Jack chugged down his drink before declaring he was going out to hunt. Laughing Jack was long gone to his carnival, prepping for new victims. 

Ticci Toby and Hoodie followed after Masky who walked outside to the surrounding forest, scouting for unsuspecting victims.  


Slenderman sat in his office, idly looking at files and such. It has been a good 25 years that have passed. 25 years since he had relocated the mansion and within those years, recruited a variety of individuals to work for him. 

He rose from his chair and walked towards the long vertical window. The forest was vast. No one will be able to find it now. Not even those pesky SCP agents. 

While he was immortal, he grew. He understood what went wrong with you. It was him, in the end. He wasn’t the leader he was now. Still, he accepted it and moved on. 

Well, almost. 

He forbid any of the creepypasta’s that fell under his jurisdiction to have contact with humans unless they were a victim.

He was only looking after his proxies.   


After all, creepypastas can't have happy endings. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Heathers is a great musical with rad tunes. If you guys enjoyed this, I wouldn't mind taking small requests to go along with other songs from Broadway! These one shots really help improve my writing :D   
You guys can follow me on tumblr if ya like : https://aoi-moonchild.tumblr.com/  
I'm always down to chat so don't be scared :)  
Leave a kudos and a comment! <3   
I'll hopefully see y'all in the next chapter of my other fic! <3


End file.
